Going Under
by Curse of the Steely Moon
Summary: Rating for cuttingself-abuse. Ginny is a lost soul who thinks that no one cares. Malfoy's shoulder ends up being the one she cries on. One-Shot Song fic...RR!


Disclaimer: JK's characters…

Going Under

"I have to tell you guys something." Harry said nervously as the Hogwarts Express started to move.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well..." He said uneasily, and then looked at Ginny. "Ginny? Could you please…?"

"Oh! Well, fine…" Ginny said, standing up to leave and trying not to be angry.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50,000 tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Going under…_

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Ginny asked no one in particular, and trying to find a new compartment. "He knows that he can trust me…I've proven my loyalty to the Order, to the DA, and to him!"

She found a compartment with some other fellow Gryffindors and sat there the entire train ride, fuming.

After the feast, Ginny headed to the Common Room alone. She sat on the couch closest to the fire reading, but after a few frustrating minutes, found that she had been reading the same line over and over again. She slammed the book and buried her face in her hands.

"Ginny? Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" Harry asked, sitting next to her.

"No,' She said firmly.

_Don't want your hand this time_

_I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

"Are you sure? You look upset," He said.

"Why do you care, Potter? You never did before." Ginny said, glaring at him and running up to her dorm. She didn't see the hurt on his face.

_Not tormented daily_

_Defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Ginny went to her trunk and dug all the way to the bottom to find a box where she kept all her most treasured possessions.

She pulled out her knife and went to the bathroom, locking the door. She cut into her arm over and over until she couldn't feel her arm anymore. She watched the blood trickle down, like little red rivers, and sighed. She washed the knife off, then her arm.

_I'm dieing again…_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through _

_I'm going under…_

Ginny got up and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"Oi! Ginny! Over here!" Ron said, motioning to the seat next to him. Ginny reluctantly sat down.

"What's wrong, Ginny? You've been acting funny." Ron asked.

"Nothing…I mean…nothing of your concern…that you'd care about…" Ginny said.

"Are you sure?"

"Umm…no…I mean yes…yeah…" Ginny said.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore…_

She got up without eating and left the hall, to go get her books for her first class.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, coming up behind her.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Will you please tell me what's bugging you? I want to help." He said, looking concerned.

"Nothing can help me." Ginny said, walking away. Why did he care all of the sudden? Liar.

Later that night, Ginny was roaming the corridors, trying to clear her head. She sat down next to a statue and buried her head in her knees, and started to weep.

"Weasley? What's wrong with you?" A voice said. Ginny looked up and saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"It's nothing you'd care about, Malfoy." She said. He sat down next her and she flinched when he put his arm around her.

"How would you know if I care or not? Besides, I can't stand to see a pretty girl cry, even if she is a Weasley. What's the matter? Is it that bloody Potter?" He asked. Ginny sniffed, nodded, and then threw her arms around him and started bawling.

_I'm dieing again…_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

"Hey, it's okay," Malfoy said, picking up Ginny's head after a few minutes of soothing her. Draco absolutely hated seeing girls cry, and always got mushy and protective for them. Brown eyes met grey ones and Malfoy bent down and kissed her. Ginny was shocked at first. Why was Malfoy acting all nice to her and then kissing her? She relaxed though and kissed him back. Who cares if this was weird? It was heaven. She always thought Malfoy was good looking anyway, no matter how mean he might be at times.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron yelled, causing Ginny and Malfoy to break the kiss. Ginny turned to find a very angry red Ron, a confused Hermione, and a hurt/jealous looking Harry.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"What are you doing kissing bloody Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under…_

"Maybe it's because he listened to me!" Ginny yelled back, getting to her feet.

"Ginny, don't do this." Harry said.

"Do what, Harry, hmm? It's not like you aver listened or cared!" Ginny said.

"I tried, but you wouldn't let me!"

"Oh pish, Potter," Ginny growled.

_I'm dieing again…_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

"That's not true!" He retorted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Ginny yelled.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Find a way…after all…you _are _the Golden Boy." Ginny said, then running off as fast as she could.

"Good job, Potter." Malfoy said, following her.

A/N: yeah…I know…not my best…but R/R anyways cuz u love me so much! And in case u were wondering…YES…I tend 2 make Draco nicer than he is…bcuz Im weird that way…get used 2 it!


End file.
